halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toj
|birth= February 7, 2531 |death= October 28, 2555 (age 24) |rank= *Minor (pre-Sangheili civil war) *Storm (post-Sangheili civil war) |species= |gender= Male |height= 5'8" (174 cm) |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |skin color=Yellowish-brown |hair=Reddish-brown quills |eyes=Yellow |cyber= |era=*Human-Covenant War *Sangheili Civil War *Second Human-Covenant War |types= |notable= |affiliation=* (earlier) *Covenant loyalists (earlier) *Covenant remnant }} Toj was a young Kig-Yar who worked as a materials collector prior to the Human-Covenant war. During the Great Schism, Toj served under the Jiralhanae; inconspicuously traveling to the Sangheili colony world of Decided Heart following the Battle of Installation 00. Toj would join Jul 'Mdama's Covenant Remnant faction along with around two-thirds of Decided Heart's population. He was a pupil, and later a close friend, of Dof. Biography Toj was born to a poor family; his father developed a chronic bacterial infection soon after Toj's birth, which left him incapable of performing any kind of physical work. Toj was taught by his father how to repair mechanical devices from spare parts, and therefore began to earn a living at only four years of age. As a result of his difficult childhood, during which he faced starvation on more than one occasion, Toj developed a particularly dismal perspective on life and exceptional greed, even by Kig-Yar standards. After his father's death, Toj would join the Covenant armed forces, believing it to be the only option for ensuring his future. Trained for battle by the older Kig-Yar Dof, Toj only had his first taste of combat in 2549. Over the course of several battles he developed a fierce hatred of the human race, and impressed the Sangheili commander of his squadron with his ferocity. Toj also proved to be a survivor, completing a number of campaigns without any life-threatening injuries. Toj found himself under the command of the Jiralhanae when the Great Schism broke out, allowing him to continue to do battle with the humans, much to his delight. He was assigned to defend the central barrier tower during the Battle of Installation 00; during the ensuing battle, he narrowly avoided being killed by Sangheili forces, concealing himself until a Loyalist-controlled Phantom began a search for survivors after the Prophet of Truth's death. The only Loyalist capital ship intact enough to enter Slipspace was a CCS-class battlecruiser which, upon having its ventral projector and one of its main engines destroyed, had retreated to a safe distance in order to extract any surviving Loyalist forces on the surface. The arrival of High Charity and subsequent damage to the Shadow of Intent created an opening that allowed roughly two dozen Loyalist-controlled Phantoms to escape from the Lesser Ark. Joining the Remnant Toj would find his way back to the Sangheili colony world of Decided Heart, which was largely unaffected by the Sangheili civil war. Many of its inhabitants, however, particularly in the state of Fulsam, opposed Arbiter Thel 'Vadam's proposed Sangheili-Human alliance. Toj slipped back into his childhood occupation of gathering damaged devices and repairing them, remaining inconspicuous over the course of the following year. As the Covenant remnant grew in strength and popularity, Toj was quick to join. At some point during his service with the Remnant he was reunited with his former teacher, Dof, and the two became close friends. Like many Kig-Yar however, Toj joined, and remained affiliated with, the Covenant Remnant out of desire to fight rather than out of sympathy for what it stood for. Upon joining the Remnant, he would be assigned to one of the ships under the command of Murevo 'Rtova. Battle of Forerunner Shield World 51440 For the first several days after the Covenant Remnant located a Forerunner shield world, no surface contact was made. Category:Kig-Yar